NXT TakeOver: Orlando
NXT TakeOver: Orlando was a professional wrestling event in the NXT TakeOver series. It took place on April 1, 2017, at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida, as part of the WrestleMania 33 weekend festivities. The event was produced by WWE for its NXT brand, the event was streamed live on the WWE Network. Event summary Tye Dillinger, Ruby Riot, Roderick Strong & Kassius Ohno vs SAnitY NXT TakeOver: Orlando may be a homecoming of sorts, but SAnitY made sure to ruin Tye Dillinger’s return. The Perfect 10 was felled again in his ongoing struggle against the fearsome faction in an 8-Person Mixed Tag Team Match, despite being backed up by Ruby Riot, Roderick Strong and Kassius Ohno, who was pinch-hitting for No Way Jose after SAnitY bum-rushed him at WrestleMania Axxess. Following an early burst by Ruby Riot, Ohno helped spur his team to an early advantage, knocking Alexnder Wolfe out with a forearm to the head. Strong followed suit with a spurt of his own, but Killian Dain’s arrival turned the tide firmly in SAnitY’s favor … at least until the furious Dillinger entered the fray. Hellbent on avenging his recent beatdowns at the hands of SAnitY, The Perfect 10 fought like a house on fire with some key assists from his teammates. Chaos quickly broke out, and Dillinger clawed his way to the cusp of victory, even setting Dain up for the Tye-Breaker. Wolfe, however, provided a key assist, booting Dillinger in the face and allowing The Beast of Belfast to administer the Ulster Plantation for the win. Asuka vs Ember Moon New NXT Women’s Championship, same NXT Women’s Champion! Asuka’s reign of dominance over the NXT’s Women’s locker room continued in a stunning defeat of Ember Moon, who many had pegged as the strongest candidate to snap The Empress of Tomorrow’s seemingly unstoppable reign thanks to her ironclad Eclipse maneuver, which has yet to be kicked out of. Alas, Ember didn’t even get to hit the maneuver, though the circumstances were somewhat controversial. Moon realized early that he best way to hit the Eclipse was to leave Asuka out on her feet, and after breaking free of the Asuka Lock and administering an exploder suplex to the champion, it seemed as though Moon had The Empress of Tomorrow finally in her sights for the Eclipse … so Asuka shoved the official into the ropes, knocking Moon off the turnbuckle. Perhaps it was intentional. Perhaps, as Nigel McGuinness suggested on commentary, Asuka was still loopy from Moon's offense and didn’t have full control of her body. But while the referee, Moon and the NXT Universe all struggled to comprehend what had just happened, Asuka moved fast: The champion quickly uncorked a kick to her challenger’s head, and it was goodnight, Moon. Results * Eight-person mixed tag team match: SAnitY (Eric Young, Alexander Wolfe, Killian Dain, and Nikki Cross) defeated Tye Dillinger, Ruby Riot, Roderick Strong, and Kassius Ohno * Singles match for the NXT Women's Championship: Asuka © defeated Ember Moon Other on-screen talent * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso Image gallery 001_NXT_04012017ca_0502--cf2f04570fb1c485f6e2967e076aaa33.jpg 002_NXT_04012017MM_0565--88cefd1568030acd7122bcbea14bb786.jpg 003_NXT_04012017MM_0345--66c23ab35e295b167ab00c0d0d2151c6.jpg 004_NXT_04012017dg_1151--2f51d01492757c48a8dace778deb2a30.jpg 005_NXT_04012017MM_0588--1a10b8a1a816c0180df260520267ed7b.jpg 006_NXT_04012017ca_0726--6f3b18a092863521256dcd2e27f9ae5b.jpg 007_NXT_04012017dg_1424--44f739cd1d9c46f81893e02947811b92.jpg 008_NXT_04012017MM_0629--e3e96fcbd937966340f7f3cc17e6de9f.jpg 025_NXT_04012017ca_2457--925960f4ed9fcebce2ba256fd465c8c3.jpg 026_NXT_04012017MM_2153--d56969f5c03988c28d23cf9204e61070.jpg 027_NXT_04012017ca_2525--dbe2044e48c0b6a216ec0699a55efc34.jpg 028_NXT_04012017MM_2253--3d0d8c86407a0e7fd6aa114ec0159194.jpg 029_NXT_04012017ca_2419--1acda33cad98113ea2e11c235881febd.jpg 030_NXT_04012017MM_2332--8b8f818315b4c24b81738add03ebe958.jpg 031_NXT_04012017dg_3730--aac25c41eae06b34ee13b7e48741aa47.jpg 032_NXT_04012017ca_2740--b43a91c07c1d6b0b87eb2a5957960124.jpg Media Category:2017 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT special events Category:Nikki Cross Category:Ruby Riot Category:Asuka Category:Ember Moon Category:Charly Caruso